


The Professor

by teddiebare



Category: GHOST - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiebare/pseuds/teddiebare
Summary: Extra credit never felt so good!





	The Professor

I waited nervously in Professor Forge’s office. I tried to sit, but I was way too agitated and instead got up, moving restlessly around his office, looking at the titles of books he had on shelves, decoration. I didn’t see any pictures of a woman. Was he involved? I didn’t know. Not that it mattered. I was a relatively attractive woman with no shortage of suitors. But Professor Forge – he was so sexy! He could have any woman he wanted. All of the female students – both younger and older – had huge crushes on him.  
He walked in then, glanced at me distractedly and said, “Good. Punctual. Good start.”  
I looked down. He made me so nervous. He was so damned attractive! He wasn’t tall – maybe 5’7” or so. Very slender with sandy brown hair, closely cut. He was so sexy! His eyes were his most intriguing feature. Green-blue and adorned with small round spectacles, they penetrated you. Seemed to see right into your soul.  
He was an excellent teacher. Funny, smart. He made English and Literature a festive event to be enjoyed, not endured. It pained me that he took my failure of his class so personally. It truly wasn’t him! But he was so kind to allow me to work with him on a project in order to bring my grade up so he could pass me. It made me fall more in love with him!  
He glanced at me again. I said, “Professor Forge, I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate…”  
He waved away my words. “I asked that you call me Tobias. I hate all that ‘Professor Forge’ shit.” He said, shocking me with the vulgarity. Then he grinned. “Please Emma-Leigh. Call me Tobias. We’ll be working closely together for the rest of the semester. We should at least be on a first-name basis, yes?”  
I nodded, unable to speak. Oh God! Weeks with this man? I wasn’t sure my heart (or my body) could handle that! Just being alone with him in his office made me weak-kneed!  
“Um, Profes…, I mean Tobias. What is it we’ll be working on?” I asked.  
He pulled a chair around beside his office chair and motioned for me to sit. I did and he began going over everything with me.  
After a couple of hours, someone’s stomach growled. Wow! I didn’t realize we’d been working that long. He was so easy to get along with. A little intense, but so was I. I liked that about him.  
“You like Chinese,” he asked?  
“Excuse me?”  
“Food. Not people,” he laughed.  
“Oh. Yes, I do,” I laughed.  
He dialed a number that he must’ve dialed many times for he knew it by heart and ordered what sounded like a feast for 20 people!  
“We’ll quit for tonight,” he said. “But I’ve kept you here for so long, I think I should feed you.”  
“You don’t have to do that Profes, Tobias. Really. I have stuff at home I can….”  
“Nonsense,” he replied. “Besides, I can use the company. I usually either eat alone or dine with boring faculty folk. A beautiful, smart student will be a nice change.”  
Beautiful? Me? Really? Did he really just say that? I know I’m okay, but certainly not beautiful! But he was looking at me in a way that told me he thought otherwise. His eyes had a low-grade smoldering quality. And hadn’t I seen that look before on a few occasions? I thought at the time it was wishful thinking or imagination, but there was no mistaking it now. This brilliant, beautiful man wanted me! Me! My heart thrilled while my knees shook! Despite the men I’ve dated, not one made me feel half as excited as this man made me feel.  
He sat on the office sofa and motioned for me to join him. Nervously I got up and sat, not too close. Still too unsure to assume that what I thought might be happening was actually happening. He smiled a little and poured shots of Remy Marten in bar glasses for each of us.  
“You drink,” he asked, handing me a glass.  
“Sometimes. Not often. But I do sometimes when I go out or sometimes with dinner or…” I trailed off, realizing I was babbling a little, embarrassed. I surprised myself by downing the shot in one gulp. He raised an eyebrow and poured me another, sipping his. Great, I thought. He’s going to think I’m a lush. But somehow, intuitively, I sensed he knew I was nervous. That I wanted him. And he was trying to relax me. I was a bundle of nerves and tense muscles!  
When he handed me the second shot, he sat back down closer. He looked into my eyes. Those eyes of his. So intense, so dreamy. A woman could drown there and love every minute of it. I couldn’t look away.  
“I’ve gone through a lot this past year,” he began. “I don’t normally develop feelings for students,” he continued, then stopped, searching for the right words. He got up and paced in front of the coffee table. Then he stopped and looked at me searchingly. “I sense you have feelings for me. Am I wrong?”  
“I..I”, I stammered. “I feel something. I’m…” I continued and stopped.  
He looked at me for a long moment. “When you walked into my classroom that first day of the semester, I knew I wanted you,” he began. “As I saw you each day, lust turned to something more,” he continued. “You’re not just a beautiful woman – you’re a beautiful soul.”  
He came to me then, sat next to me. He reached up and brushed my hair from my cheek with the back of his hand. So gently. Such a simple and innocent gesture. Yet so erotic! I wanted him so badly!  
He leaned towards me and touched his lips lightly to mine. He pulled back a little, checking my reaction. My eyes were closed, lips parted slightly. He leaned back in and lightly kissed me again. Then he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along my slightly-parted lips, into my mouth, lightly touching my tongue with his. The electricity that shot through me at that light touch of his tongue to mine! He seemed to sense my excitement and deepened the kiss. He parted my lips further with his own and plunged his tongue into my mouth, sliding and gliding his tongue over mine, darting back and forth, teasingly, then passionately.  
He placed his hands on either side of my face, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. I realized I was gripping the front of his shirt and loosened my hold, beginning to caress his chest with my fingers, lightly massaging the flesh beneath his t-shirt.  
I was getting so hot. My breath was coming faster. My heartbeat was speeding up. I could feel his racing heart beneath my caressing fingers.  
He moved down and began kissing and nibbling on my neck, behind my ear. God that was driving me wild!  
Then there was a knock at the door. The food had arrived.  
“Damn!”, he said and got up. He answered the door and accepted the delivery, tipping the little Asian delivery boy. Then he brought the food over to the coffee table and laid it out. It looked wonderful, but I was never less hungry, less in the mood to eat, than at that moment.  
He said down and looked at me. He must’ve seen the lust blazing in my eyes, for he took me into his arms and tilted me back against the armrest, continuing his delicious assault of my mouth and neck with his beautiful lips, the food forgotten for now!  
While he kissed my neck, he slid his hand under my shirt and caressed my right breast over my bra. I wanted his hands on my bare breasts and reached around my back, unclasping the bra. His greedy hands slid under the cups of my bra and began caressing and squeezing my bare breasts, running his thumbs over and around my erect nipples, driving me crazy with lust!  
Wanting to be naked before him, I parted from his lips and pulled my shirt and bra off. He leaned back and gazed down at my bared breasts longingly. I felt self-conscious, but only for a moment. His look told me he found me beautiful and immensely desirable.  
I raised up and lifted his shirt off, needing to feel my hands on his bare skin. His hairless, almost boyish chest excited me and I began kissing and nibbling, making my way to his nipples and sucking first one, and then the other. He groaned and stood up.  
I looked at him questioningly. Why was he stopping?  
He undid his pants and slid out of them. I reached up and slid his underwear over his hips and over his enormous erection. He was huge!  
He reached down and began sliding my pants and then my panties down my hips, almost primly being careful not to pull them inside out, which I think was when I really began to fall in love with him. Silly. Such a simple act of consideration. Yet it inflamed me!  
I was so wet and so ready for him. I wanted him deep inside of me! Now!!  
He lay over me then, taking my left breast into his mouth, teasing the nipple with the tip of his tongue, darting back and forth, alternately sucking, then darting back and forth lightly with his tongue, driving me completely over the edge. I began moaning, clutching his head, his shoulders, his back, digging my nails in lightly. I heard him moan and knew it would be soon. Soon he would be deep inside of me, sliding back and forth…  
He stopped his lovely assault on my breasts and looked into my face. The love there was so evident, my heart skipped a couple of beats.  
He slid his caressing hand down between my slightly parted thighs and slid his index and middle finger into my wet and throbbing pussy. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut, wanting him so bad I was barely able to keep from screaming. He smiled and felt for that special place just inside, lightly caressing and pressing my clitoris with his thumb.  
I wanted him so bad! SO BAD! I needed him inside of me! NOW! I rotated my hips against his lightly moving fingers, letting him know I was so ready!  
He pulled his finger out of me and knelt between my thighs, his huge cock throbbing and ready.  
“Please Tobias,” I panted.  
He lightly kissed my lips and then slid his sweet cock slowly inside of me. Oh my God! It hurt, but it felt so good! I stiffened a little from the pain and he hesitated, sliding in slowly, carefully, not wanting to hurt me. “So tight…” he murmured against my neck. “Oh, so sweet, so tight…” He was breathing raggedly, heart racing.  
My heart was racing and despite the pain, I needed him deep inside me. All the way inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and grabbed his ass, pulling him deep inside of me hard and fast! I cried out, perhaps from the exploding pain, but more from the exploding pleasure that was starting to shake me. As his sweet shaft filled my tight throbbing pussy, my muscles began spasming as wave after wave of orgasm began slamming into me, over and over, taking me over the edge! He began thrusting harder and faster, breathing hard, moaning, thrusting, thrusting.  
Just when I thought I couldn’t take any more, my orgasm began to abate, letting me breathe again. But it was short-lived. As his movements became more frenzied, his thrusts more deep, more hard, I rocked my hips in time with the rhythms of his thrusts. Suddenly, an orgasm like I’d never felt before began to take over, blossoming in my pussy and spreading quickly to every inch of my body. I threw my head back and cried out as wave after wave of the most intense pleasure I’d ever known rocked me!  
Just when I thought I would surely pass out, I felt Tobias’ cock stiffen and, amazingly, grow even larger. He stiffened and cried out, spurting hot sweet cum deep inside of me, sending me into another wave of intense pleasure!  
His orgasm seemed to last the sweetest of eternities as I came over and over with him, alternately sighing and calling out his name, “Tobias! Oh TOBIAS!” Digging my nails into his back, his arms, his ass. He called out my name over and over and over with each spurt of his sweet cum inside of me.  
When we were finally spent, he lay on top of me a moment, eyes closed, head between my breasts, breathing heavily. I stroked his back, his arms, his hair. He looked up at me then and smiled, moving around to lay beside me on the large sofa, kissing me softly, but deeply. His look, his kiss told me what I needed to know. He was deeply in love with me. And I was deeply in love with him.


End file.
